My Choice,or Your's?
by Edwardmaniac
Summary: After Bella is Changed. What happenens when an unexpected "vision" ruins what may have been EVERYTHING. What happens when Edward tries to teach Bella of this life?...Read and Review! Thx. D
1. Chapter 1

**Being With You**

At the time, I had no intentions of _not_ becoming a vampire. I truly believed that if I were one of _them_, things would be easier for my relationship with Edward.

"Are you ready?" Edward looked scared and worried, but he would do anything for me. This was surely something that I needed him to do.

"Uh…I think so." Could Edward see the look of fright in my eyes?

"You know, you don't have to do this. I'm happy with you being you. Please, Bella. Think about this for a second." Edward knew of my emotions.

"I don't have to think about this, Edward. I want to be with you forever. I'm not doing this just for you, but for me."

"Okay." I could see him close his eyes and hold his clenched hands to his chest.

"Alright, Bella, let's get this over with." That was the last thing that I heard Edward say before the agonizing pain hit me like a bullet.

"**Edward!**" I couldn't feel anything except for the pain. I couldn't even think, but I knew that I could at least call his name.

"I'm right here, Bella. I'm so sorry! Hold on, you'll make it through this." His cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"Don't leave me!"

"I promise," he sounded sincere, "I will never leave your side."

A second passes, a minute, an hour, and then a day. Edward hasn't left my side, but his eyes look full of anger and pain. Why can't I comfort him? I know the answer to that, but I just wish that this pain would go away so that I could hug him, or at least place my hand on his cold, beautiful face.

I was scared that he wouldn't change me. We have fought and fought over this for months, but it always comes down to one thing, being with Edward for the rest of my life. I knew that if he truly loved me and wanted me to stay with him, then he would do just this one thing to make that happen.

The second day passes with a little less pain than the first, but just enough pain to still not be able to think clearly.

Finally, the last day of being human has left me.

"Edward?" I couldn't tell if he was still holding me in his arms.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I love you." I could feel the tears about to form a waterfall down the side of my cheeks.

"I love you too," He looked tired even though he can't actually sleep, " and know that I'm sorry for this."

"Dammit, Edward! What are you sorry for? I told you that I wanted this, and I know you did too!" He was making me crazy!

"Yes, but I didn't want you to go through the pain. I would do anything so that you wouldn't have to feel one ounce of what you felt when I bit you!" He was loving, but so serious at the same time.

"I know." That was all I could say. I was too weak and too anxious to have Edward hold me in his arms and be with me for a while. I needed to calm him and myself down. I hated yelling at Edward because he has always been there for me and he always will.

**Training**

It was time to start my so-called training. I knew this was going to be hard, but I would do it if it killed me, not that I can be killed easily.

"So, what is the first step?" I wasn't too eager to do this.

"Uh…I guess knowing that you'll have to feed on animals." He must know his stuff. Well, he has been a vampire for about 100 and some years.

"Duh!"

"Okay, so tonight, we'll go hunting for my favorite, mountain lions." I have never seen Edward talk so freely about this stuff. It was very useful information.

"Fine."

**The First Hunt**

Uh, It's too late to go gallivanting out into the woods. Why can't Edward just teach me to hunt during the day? At least I had the chance of _not_ falling asleep while walking through the woods, or getting ready to attack and fall down. If I fall, I'd be sure to get mauled by the animal that I tried attacking.

"So, are you ready for your first attempt at sucking the blood out of an animal?" He wasn't making this any easier. I swear he was making the biggest joke out of this as he could.

"Yes, whatever. Let's just get going so I don't have to think about what I am getting ready to do." With me saying that, he laughed like a Hyena.

We walked, alright, more like ran because I can run fast now, to our spot that we were going to start stalking the lions from. Edward had a keen sense of smell, hopefully that would help, but suddenly Edward ran away from me.

"Edward!" I couldn't see where he was at all!

"Edward! Where are you?! This isn't the least bit funny!" I was becoming angry.

I ran back to the Cullen's house as fast as I could, which I have noticed, is pretty fast.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I thought Alice would have known, but apparently, she didn't.

"I was standing with Edward while he was teaching me to hunt, when all of a sudden, he ran away from me." I was mad at Edward, but worried that something had happened to him at the same time.

"Well, Bella, why don't you just go up to bed and rest (not sleep) while I go look for Edward."

"I guess I will. Please, Alice, come get me when you find him." I was tired, but I desperately wanted to find Edward.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, Alice." With that, she ran out the door.

I was extremely tired. After I took a nice hot shower, I went to lay down in bed, or at least tried. I was scared that something went wrong, or that Edward had suddenly sensed something wrong, but why would he leave me? He usually protects me. With all the thoughts rolling around in my head, I finally calmed down at about 10:00.

**Electricity**

"Bella?"

"Edward!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Where were you?"

"I had to leave."

"Why?" I was confused.

"The other night, when I was laying by you to keep you company, I felt something, something strong, like you were sending an electric wave through _my_ body. I didn't know how, but I felt like I would turn into a monster, like the kind that feeds on humans." He looked pained.

"Edward, I'm not human anymore."

"I know, but that was what was so weird about it. How could I feel that way around you? Better yet, why would I let myself feel that way?" I wasn't sure exactly why he was so scared.

"Don't worry about it. To tell you the truth, maybe it was because you felt the need to confess your love for me." I was just teasing him, but I think he actually thought about it for a second.

"Bella, I do love you, a lot, but I'm not ready for that, even if you aren't human anymore."

"Edward, what does all this have to do with you running away from me tonight?" I was curious, but I think I knew the answer.

"I felt like that electric wave was surging through my body again, but I haven't exactly found out why. It may be because I still wish that you were human, but I want you to be happy."

" I am happy! As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." I knew he believed me, because I truly meant it.

"I know." He still didn't sound like himself.

"So, are you ok now?"

"Um…not particularly." He wasn't telling all of the truth.

"What?"

"Don't you wish…I mean…never mind." What was he trying to say?

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"I love you Bella, but don't you wish we could go farther, like marriage?"

I had this question coming and I wasn't sure what to say. "Are you…proposing?"

"Yes." He got down on one knee. "Bella, will you marry me?"

"I don't know. I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world, but I don't know if I can." I had to admit, I was a little scared. I'm only eighteen.

"Please, Bella. I want us to finally be together…forever, but marriage is a commitment of love. Just think about it." He pleaded.

"I want this too, but will you promise me one thing?"

"What?" I think he was a little confused.

"Promise me, that you won't leave me ever." The thought of him ever leaving me made me sick.

"Bella, I would never ever leave you!!! Don't you know that? You are my life, my soul and my body. I can't and won't leave you. I care for you far too much!" He was getting angry with me.

"Yes."

"Yes what, Bella?"

"Yes, I will marry you!" I started to cry.

Edward came over and pressed his cold lips on mine. His lips weren't hard, but soft. He wiped my tears from my face and pulled me over to the bed where he cradled me in his arms as I looked into his eyes. Something told me that everything and anything that he would and had said was true, always true.


	2. Chapter 2

Planning 

"Edward?" I couldn't decide if he wanted a big or small wedding.

"Yes?"

"I want a small wedding with just our family (The Cullens)."

"Okay, but what about Charlie, Phil, and Renee?" I knew that question was coming.

"Uh…No! I don't want them there at all, but I do want Jake there." As soon as I said that, I saw the look of complete anger and annoyance in Edward's eyes.

"HELL NO! YOU REALY EXPECT ME TO LET A WEREWOLF COME TO A WEDDING FOR AND WITH VAMPIRES? ARE YOU CRAZY???"

"I'm sorry, but Jake is my friend. It's the least I can do after running out on him." Edward was scaring me. Why does he not want my one true friend to be at my wedding?

"Bella, It's not possible. I'm sorry. Leave it at that. Please." At least he was sort of calm now…somewhat.

"…….Fine." But, I truly wanted Jake to be there. Maybe I will sneak him in or something. _BELLA, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!_ Oh, who was I kidding, I couldn't invite Jake.

The Dress 

"Bella, the red dress looks superb on you!" We were in Seattle trying on wedding gowns, oh how much I hate this!

"Yeah, I guess it looks alright. Do you think Edward will like it?"

"Yep." She sounded so positive.

I turned to look in the mirror, but I realized something. What if I wore a dress of the color that I absolutely love, Edward's eye color; topaz. It would be even better if I could have sparkles put on it.

"Alice, I have an idea." Maybe she would like it too.

"Okay, shoot."

"Instead of this dress, I want a dress that is the same color of Edward's eyes." Just thinking of his eyes dazzled me.

"OOOO! Sounds great, Bella. I'll order it right know."

"Could you ask them to put sparkles on it too?" This dress would be one of kind.

"Sure."

**Morning of the Wedding**

"Bella! Bella, it's time to wake up! You are marrying me today!!!" Edward was on top of me trying obviously to get me to move or at least budge.

"Mhmmm."

"What?" He sounded sad or hurt.

"Oh, Edward, I'm just kidding. Let's get ready." I was happy, just tired at the same time.

"Alright, Edward you go get dressed with Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmet and Bella you stay here. Rosalie, Alice, and I will change in here with you, but we also will be doing your hair and makeup. Okay, now, let's go people. Move!" Esme, I think, was the boss now, or the lead of getting the wedding party just perfect.

"Okay, Bella. Do you want curls in a bun, or just a bun?" Alice was full on ready to make me gorgeous.

"Curls I guess." What did I know about hair? I never did anything to my hair except for putting it in a ponytail.

Alice wasn't so bad at this hair thing, it actually looked really pretty. After a few minutes, she finished with my hair and moved on to my makeup; gold eye shadow and gold lipstick. It looked beautiful.

"All done, Bella"

I looked in the mirror. I didn't even look like me. I looked even better!

"Thanks, Alice"

"Your Welcome. Time for the last piece of the puzzle, the dress."

I hadn't seen my dress yet, but as soon as Esme brought it out, I gasped. It was so, so, so beautiful. The glitter on the hems was spectacular.

"Wow!!! I love it!" I was awed.

"Well, Bella, you did pick it out."

"Yes I did, and for once, something that I choose besides Edward, makes me happy." I just couldn't believe that this was all coming true, and who would have thought, this was all for me and my soon to be husband, Edward.

The bride's maid's gowns were black with red scarves. I knew that throughout my entire life with Edward, no matter what, I would be happy.

**Author's note- I hope you liked this. It was kind of short. Wait till you read **

**_The Wedding. _Something may happen that nobody would suspect.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Wedding 

It was time. As I started to walk down the aisle, I saw Edward. He was staring at me as usual, but this time with more than love in his eyes, I saw lust too. It was like he was trying to yell me something, but I couldn't figure out exactly what it was. When I reached Edward, I held out my hand, which he took gently.

"My dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony…" I was listening to what the preacher said, until my mind and eyes wondered towards Edward. He looked pained and his eyes were becoming a dark burgundy color, almost black.

"Edward," I whispered very low, "is something wrong?"

"No, Bella!" Why did he yell at me? I was just asking him a simple question.

I started to pay attention to the preacher in front of me know, but I couldn't help but notice that Edward was squeezing my hand tightly. It felt like my hand was going to break. All of a sudden it did. I didn't notice right away that my hand was bleeding uncontrollably.

"Edward!!!" I yelled. Carlisle noticed. He tried to loosen Edward's grip on my hand, but it was like Edward was in a totally different universe.

"Edward, let go of Bella!" Carlisle was becoming furious.

Edward then looked at my hand and saw what he had done. I thought he would apologize, but he didn't. He shocked his family and me. He grabbed a hold of my hand again and bit me. Emmet ran up to Edward and tried to pull him off of me, no such luck. I thought for a second. Wait a minute, I can't bleed. Edward would never bite me, but then why was this happening?

"Bella! Bella!" I tuned in on his voice.

"What's happening to her?" He was asking questions about someone, but who?

" I think she went into shock."

"Why the hell would she go into shock?" My angel was worried.

" I have no clue, but I think we should take her to the hospital." What was Carlisle talking about? I could hear every word that they were saying, but why couldn't I speak?

"Okay, let's go!"

I started to sit up, but Edward forced me to lay back down.

"Edward, what am I doing here?" I was really confused.

"I think you had a vision."

"Oh." I was trying to gather all off the thoughts in my mind. I looked at my hand, but there was nothing there.

"What did you see?"

I thought for a second. Was what I had thought I saw, my vision? I guess it was, but did I really want to tell Edward? I don't want him to feel scared of me or run away. NO! I will not _ever_ tell him.

"Uh…it was nothing." I knew he wouldn't believe me, but it was worth a try.

"Come on, Bella, I know you're not telling the truth. Please, just tell me."

"No, really, it was nothing. I…promise." I hated to lie to him, but I wanted to protect our relationship.

"BELLA! TELL ME THE FREAKIN TRUTH!!! NOW!"

"Okay, Fine…In my vision, we were in front of the preacher, when all of a sudden you squeezed my hand so tight that you broke it and it started to bleed. Then, you bit me." I couldn't tell what he was thinking at the moment.

"Oh." He got up and walked out of the hospital room.

"Edward! It was nothing. I told you it was nothing. Believe me!"

"Bella, why? Why would you see that? I would never do that!" What was he thinking that? I can't help the visions that I have? Can I?

"I didn't want to see that, Edward, if that's what your thinking. I don't know why I saw it, but I am scared a little."

"Scared? SCARED? HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL!"

"EDWARD! PLEASE!!! STOP YELLING!!!"

"I'm going for a drive." What???

"Don't, Edward. Please don't go." I didn't want him to leave. I was scared. Not of him but of myself.

"Yes, Bella. I have to go. Just let me leave."

"Okay, but when will you be back?"

"I don't know." With that said, he left.

After about an hour, the doctor said I could go. I wasn't in there for my vision, but I think he said I was there because I went into shock or something, probably because my vision scared me half to death.

I didn't know when Edward would be back, but for one thing, he has been gone for a long time. Why was he doing this to me? I didn't ask to have that stupid vision. It just happened. I guess I will stay home for the rest of the night. I don't think it would do me any good to go look for Edward. Wherever he was, I hoped he planed to come back. If he leaves me again, even though I am a vampire, I will find a way to kill myself.

Author's note- I hoped you liked it. Hopefully the next chapter will be just as good. Thanks again for reading, and don't be afraid to REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Slowness of Time 

It has been one week and Edward still hasn't returned. I thought he would return late on the night he left, but no. Every night this week I have cried and wondered when he would be back but when he never comes, I become more upset.

"Bella?" Alice has been helping me lately and of course she is mad at Edward for leaving.

"Yes?"

"Jasper is taking me out to dinner. Will you be ok till I get back?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I could take care of myself for tonight. I can't believe I've been acting so babyish this week.

"Okay. See you later."

I guess I can find something to do that will take my mind off of Edward. Maybe I will call someone to ask if they want to go get something to eat with me, but who? I'll call…Jacob. I don't care if Edward doesn't like him. He isn't here right now, so nothing bad could possibly happen. I pick up my cell-phone and dial his number.

"Hello?"

"Jacob!!!" I was so happy to hear his voice.

"Bella?" He didn't, however seem happy to speak to me. That's fair. I haven't talked to him since I went back to Edward. " Why are you just now calling me?"

" I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner with me."

"Why should I, Bella? You haven't talked to me for a long time." I hated that he didn't really want anything to do with me.

"I know, and I'm really sorry, but I want a chance to make that up to you." I didn't dare tell him what had happened between Edward and I.

"…Okay. Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you want." I didn't really care as long as I got to talk to him.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Jacob, aren't you forgetting that I live in a house full of vampires?"

"Oh, right. I'll meet you at school."

"Great!" I haven't exactly told Jacob that I'm a vampire yet. I don't think I will for a while.

I took a shower and put on a very nice, but very casual dress. After I put my hair up, I grabbed my purse and went downstairs to tell Esme where I was going, but I left Jacob out of it. As I walked outside, I felt a sense of calmness. I mean, I really miss Edward, but I'm happy to finally get to see Jacob. He is my one and only true friend.

Dinner 

I arrived at the school a little early, so I turned on my radio and put my seat town so I could relax. Suddenly, I heard a car pull up by the curb behind my car. I look back. It was Jacob.

He stuck his head out his car window. "Come on! Get in!"

I hopped out of my car and into his. " Hey!"

"Are you ready to get going?" Why is he still upset with me?

"Um…Jacob?"

"What?"

" Please. I'm trying to make things between us ok. Why are you treating me like this?" I hate him when he's like this.

"Bella, you haven't spoken to me for a long time. I've missed you. What do you expect me to say?"

"Nothing! Never mind. Let's just go!" He is making me mad.

Finally we arrive at an Italian restaurant in Seattle. After we go inside, the waitress seats us at a table in the back of the restaurant.

"Thank you." I say to her.

She hands us our menus and leaves to get our drinks.

"So…." I don't know what to start off the night talking about.

"Bella. I have a question to ask you."

"Okay. What is it?" What could he have to possibly ask me?

" Where is Edward?"

"Um…we had a fight. He left a week ago and he said he would be back. Sad thing is, he hasn't." I almost cry when I mention Edward.

"So, he just left, and you haven't heard anything from him?"

"That's correct."

"Bella, this is the second time he has left you. You don't deserve that at all."

"**Don't tell her what she deserves!"** I looked behind me. It was Edward and he looked pissed.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I can't even look him in the eyes.

Author's Note- I bet you can't believe that Edward showed up there. Wait till you see what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5

An Unpleasant Surprise 

"Bella!" Edward didn't notice that Jacob was holding my hand yet. "What are you doing here with him?!"

"I'm here because I asked Jacob out to dinner as **friends**." I _did_ only ask Jacob here as friends.

"You lier!"

"Edward, she's telling the truth." Jacob sounded disappointed. I think he wanted tonight to be romantic, but I love Edward, well, not right at the moment.

"Don't talk to me wolf boy. Do you see me directing my questions toward you?"

"Edward! DON'T EVER TALK TO MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!!!" For right now, it would be safe if Jacob leaves. "Jacob, I think you should leave."

"But, Bella."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you around Edward when he's acting this way." I truly don't want him getting hurt because of my stupid-ass boyfriend.

"Maybe you should come home with me, Bella. Then Edward can have time to cool off."

"SHE ISN'T GOING HOME WITH YOU!!! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR EVEN SAYING THAT!"

"Edward. Settle down. NOW!" I think I will walk home by myself for now.

"It's ok, Jacob. Just go. I'll be fine."

"Okay, Bella. Bye." Then, he was gone. My best friend, who I will always love was gone.

"Let's go, Bella. I can't even look at you right now."

"Fine. You won't have to look at me. I'm walking home by myself." This was what I wanted to do and Edward isn't going to stop me.

"You are not walking home by yourself! Now, let's go!!!"

"Goodbye, Edward." I started to walk out of the restaurant, but before I could even reach one block down the street, I remembered that I was in Seattle and I was all by myself. I couldn't see any bus stops near here. What should I do? I had thought Edward would follow after me, but he hasn't, so I keep walking. As I turn onto the next street, I notice a cheap hotel. I can't afford anything more. As I go inside and ask for a room, the lady at the desk asks if I am staying here alone. I say yes, and she gives me a small room with one bed. I settle down onto the bed and turn on the TV. About two hours into my favorite show, Ghost Hunters ( I love the whole paranormal thing), I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Who in the whole freaking world do you think it is?"

Of course it's Edward. I should be scared that he stalks me all the time.

" Nobody's here" I say.

As soon as I finish my sentence, Edward kicks down the door and walks in. I try not to even look at him.

"Bella, talk to me, please." He sounded hurt, but why would I talk to him, he hurt _me _at the restaurant.

"NO! Leave me the hell alone, Edward!" I was mad at him.

He didn't say anything after I said that, so I thought he had left. He hadn't. He walked to the other side of the room, across from the bed and ran towards me. He landed on top of me. I struggled to be let loose, but he put my hands above my head and held them there. He kissed me passionately for a minute and then looked into my eyes.

" Bella, please talk to me." His eyes were a light honey color.

"Why?" I started to cry uncontrollably.

He laid down beside me and wrapped me in his unbreakable grasp.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I said. I'm sorry for leaving you again. I couldn't live with myself if you don't forgive me. I love you. Please forgive me."

"Edward, I don't think I can." I broke his grasp around me and got up off the bed.

"Come back to me when you truly believe that you will never hurt me like that again." I cried more as I walked out the hotel door. I don't expect him to follow me this time though.

Author's note- Sorry this was such a short and sad chapter. Read and Review please.


End file.
